


Last Year's Resolution

by Melanie_Athene



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Ficlet, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you get the resolution, sometimes it gets you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Year's Resolution

Last year, Bodie did something he hadn't done since he was seventeen: he made a New Year's resolution. At that tender age he decided anywhere had to be better than home... and it was. At least that's what he kept telling himself years later as he rotted in a stinking Congo cell...

Last year's resolution would be a cakewalk in comparison, or so Bodie thought at the time.

Last year, Bodie resolved that he would not fancy his partner anymore.

He was through with unrequited love. He was sick of losing sleep, longing for a kiss – a touch – that would never come to be. He was tired of mooning around, like a dog hoping for some scrap of affection to fall from Doyle's ungenerous hand.

New Year's Eve was the perfect time to make a fresh start.

And Bodie's resolve never wavered as the weeks and months crawled by.

Not once. No matter the temptation.

Not when Doyle flashed him impish, chipped-tooth grins and carelessly lobbed R-rated innuendo his way.

Not when he smiled enigmatically, and gazed at Bodie with unfathomable, unblinking, green eyes.

Not when the sexy little bugger struck poses against doorframes like some desperate rent boy.

Not even when his partner wore those skin tight jeans: the ones with the little patch off to one side, the ones that begged for Bodie's hand to cup that delectable arse and–

No! Bodie didn't waver.

He wasn't one of those weak-willed Willies who resolve to lose weight only to toss that resolution in the dustbin the next day, along with a shower of empty candy wrappers.

But Bodie wasn't the only one who decided to make a New Year's resolution last year. And Doyle's determination was every bit as strong as Bodie's. Stronger, perhaps. Because what Doyle intended was what Bodie himself had truly wanted all along.

So when Doyle finally wearied of the chase, and pushed his gobsmacked partner up against a wall and proceeded to explore his tonsils with his tongue... Well, it was at the stroke of midnight. And it was New Year's Eve. And so Bodie felt quite justified in abandoning last year's resolution for this year's resolve: to peel Doyle out of those sinfully tight trousers as soon as possible and to make love to him until they both screamed for mercy.

It was the best and easiest resolution he'd ever made.


End file.
